¡Hora de calentar!
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Risty termina aceptando sin querer a Reina como discípula, y ahora no ve de qué manera puede sacársela de encima, cuando le llega la idea de usar el sexo para así desmotivar a Reina, queriendo aprovechar su inocencia e inexperiencia ¿Podrá tener éxito este plan de Risty? Oneshot con lemmon.


Un caluroso saludo a todas las personas que tienen la amabilidad (y la memoria) de pasar por aquí, buscando alguna lectura de interés. A causa de una petición bastante buena que recibí, empecé inmediatamente a abordar aquello, y he aquí el resultado ¿Pasará la prueba de rigor?

 **¡Hora de calentar!**

Risty no podía creer que había cedido. Era imposible absolutamente.

Debería de ser un sueño, pero el problema es que no lo era.

El hecho puntual es que Reina, contra todo pronóstico, había conseguido hacer que la pelirroja accediera a enseñarle sobre el uso de la espada para la batalla. Risty estaba a que se daba de cabeza contra los árboles hasta hacer puré su propio cráneo.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, y tenía que actuar en consecuencia.

─ ¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar más para entrenar y aprender tus mejores técnicas, Risty! ─ celebra Reina alzando un puño al aire ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo empezamos nuestro entrenamiento? ¿Hacemos floreteos especiales con nuestras armas? ¿Trataremos de exteriorizar nuestra fuerza?

─ No te animes demasiado, niña. Todavía estoy pensando en cómo entrenarte ─ dice Risty de mala gana.

En verdad no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer que esa rubia tan pesada la dejara en paz. Estaba pegada a ella como si de un chicle se tratara, y apenas estaba empezando el día. Iba a tener que idear algo realmente bueno, o tendría que lidiar con ella por mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo primero que le instruye que haga es el obvio y cliché programa de ejercicios para calentar. Reina empieza los ejercicios sin siquiera pestañear ante las indicaciones de su "maestra", y de ese modo Risty pudo contar con algo de tiempo para pensar lo que debía hacer.

Urgida de alguna idea a aplicar, la pelirroja se pone a pensar con todas sus fuerzas, al punto de que pensaba que su cabeza reventaría por el esfuerzo realizado. Justo cuando estaba por tirar la toalla, viendo que Reina estaba por culminar el calentamiento, Risty se acuerda de algo bastante interesante que solía pasar cuando estaba en el orfanato. Durante su infancia y juventud más temprana había tenido toda clase de vivencias, y una de esas cosas era lo que le había dado las luces que necesitaba.

─ Ya he terminado con el calentamiento, Risty ¿Qué más toca hacer?

─ ¿Ya terminaste? Muy bien, pues es la hora de un entrenamiento bastante intenso ─ dice Risty con un tono tenebroso, pero Reina no se muestra afectada ─. Es posible que te arrepientas por ello, así que no pasa nada si decides retroceder ahora. Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy ¿Estás segura de querer seguir adelante? ─ Reina asiente sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y a Risty le sale una gota en la cabeza ─ ¿De verdad estás segura de querer esto?

─ No vine aquí para rendirme, Risty. Sea lo que sea que tenga que soportar para aprender de ti y hacerme más fuerte, lo soportaré sin importar nada.

Aquello no era lo que Risty esperaba, y ahora su nerviosismo crece a la velocidad de la luz. Realmente no quería aplicar en Reina el plan que se le había ocurrido. Su plan estaba diseñado para una situación extrema que ella esperaba que no se diera. Ahora no tenía otra alternativa que aplicar esa idea, le gustase o no. Sólo esperaba que al menos a Reina no le agradase nada y la dejase en paz.

─ Primero que nada, Reina, es necesario que te quites la ropa. Este entrenamiento necesita que no tengas tu armadura para que así funcione.

─ Ya veo. Es un entrenamiento en que pongo a prueba mi resistencia física y mis habilidades ─ dice la inocente Reina con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas ─. Muy bien, ahí voy...

Reina se despoja de todo lo que tenía puesto (casi nada, de todos modos) y se muestra en traje de Eva ante Risty. La pelirroja tuvo que admitir que Reina tenía un cuerpo increíble. Le costaba creer que sólo sea una muchacha. Sus pechos, sus caderas, todo su cuerpo era un monumento móvil, y Risty se lame los labios al pensar que se iba a dar un gusto mortificando a Reina. Acto seguido, la propia Risty se quita todo lo que tenía puesto y queda desnuda como su no aceptada discípula. Reina traga gruesa, expectante ante lo siguiente que le iba a decir Risty.

─ Te lo advierto una vez más. Esto va a ser completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hayas visto. Incluso escapa a tu imaginación.

─ Estoy lista para lo que sea, Risty.

─ En ese caso, necesito que te sientes en el suelo y abras las piernas.

─ ¿Ehhh? ─ Reina alza ambas cejas, extrañada ante semejante indicación dada por Risty.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que estabas lista para lo que sea? ─ se burla Risty.

─ ¡C-claro que lo estoy! Ahí voy, entonces...

Reina se posa en el suelo y abre bien las piernas, dejando ver su sexo con todo detalle. A Risty le parece que aquella vista era de infarto. No se podía creer que la rubia se haya tragado aquello sin dudarlo mucho, pese a que había intentado ser lo más descarada posible para así prender las alarmas de la princesa, pero estaba claro que aquello no había funcionado. Tendría que seguir adelante, así que se acerca a Reina y la empuja lentamente hasta acostarla, y luego se pone encima de ella, pero de modo que ambas pudiesen ver el coño de la otra.

─ Este va a ser tu primer entrenamiento, Reina ─ dice Risty fingiendo seriedad ─. Una parte fundamental para ser una guerrera insigne es que no debes dejarte vencer por los bajos impulsos, aún si es tu propio cuerpo el que pretenda imponerlo. Ahora voy a lamerte, y tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo, y en el proceso debes mantenerte firme y tener tu mente despejada.

─ ¿E-eso es acaso posible? ─ Reina estaba roja como un tomate.

─ ¿Acaso estás dudando? Puedes tirar la toalla e irte a casa ahora mismo...

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ Reina agarra fuertemente las nalgas de Risty y empieza a lamerla, tomándola desprevenida ─ ¡Estoy lista! ¡Jamás retrocederé!

Risty se tapa la boca para que Reina no pudiese oír sus gemidos. Aquella rubia inocente la había sorprendido completamente. Viendo que no había otra alternativa, Risty se pone también a lamer el sexo de Reina, y rápidamente la oye soltar unos gemidos ahogados. Y esta vez Risty no le daría oportunidad a Reina de retirarse. Iba a hacerla pagar por su insolencia, sin ninguna duda.

Ambas procuran llevar sus lenguas lo más profundo posible, profanando la feminidad ajena y saboreando aquellos líquidos que empezaban a producirse en cantidades que lentamente iban creciendo. Reina era hábil, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Risty no pudo evitar pensar que Reina habría hecho esto antes, pero eso era algo que no iba a preguntar. Eso realmente no le despertaba la más mínima curiosidad, si tenía ella que ser sincera.

─ ¿Te estás empezando a doblegar? ─ dice Risty con la voz algo pegajosa por líquidos de Reina.

─ No. Eso jamás ─ responde Reina en la misma situación que Risty.

Aquella era una batalla de pulso, y ninguna de las dos pensaba dejarse derrotar. La determinación ardía en sus ojos, compartiendo espacio con un placer físico que resultaba inevitable. Ninguna de las dos pensaba detenerse hasta que la otra se rindiese. Risty de verdad no se podía tomar tan enserio lo que le dijo, pese a que descaradamente le estaba vacilando, y ahora estaba luchando contra un intenso impulso por gemir como loca. Realmente Reina no daba la apariencia de ser tan capaz en ello, con lo inocente que parece. Ninguna de las dos dice nada más, siguen lamiendo e introduciendo sus lenguas sin piedad alguna entre ellas, procurando vencer y doblegar a la otra en aquel "entrenamiento", que era más bien una batalla bastante pareja.

Iba pasando el tiempo, y sus sexos se iban hincando conforme crecía el éxtasis al que eran sometidos. Risty presentía que Reina cedería en cualquier momento, pero el problema era que ella misma estaba bordeando su propio límite, así que, para prevenir que todo acabase en una derrota para ella, deja de lamer la vagina de Reina y se levanta, dejando perpleja a la rubia.

─ Debo admitir que tienes habilidad. No eres tan delicada como había pensado ─ Risty no sabía cómo le hizo para conseguir que su voz sonase normal ─. Has demostrado una resistencia y una entereza admirables. No cualquier mujer puede decir que puede pasar por esto y mantenerse firme.

─ ¿L-lo dices enserio, Risty? ─ Reina se sentía entusiasmada al escuchar aquello de parte de la pelirroja.

─ ¡No te debes confiar, Reina! Si no has asegurado tu victoria, no debes cantarla, pues eso es un terrible error. Podrían tomarte desprevenida y atacarte, causándote graves daños, e incluso podrían matarte sin que te des cuenta ─ se pone a regañar Risty, dejando a Reina sin palabras ─. Y además, este entrenamiento no ha terminado. Ahora es que viene lo difícil, así que más te vale que estés preparada.

Era la única manera que se le ocurría a Risty de hacer que Reina fuese derrotada en ese juego. Risty sabía que Reina no se sentiría satisfecha con aquello, y que seguiría encima de ella cual garrapata, a la espera de más "técnicas" de entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte. No esperaba llegar a ese punto, pero definitivamente no tenía alternativa.

─ ¿Y qué entrenamiento vamos a hacer ahora? ─ dice Reina con genuina curiosidad.

─ Prepárate, que esto será sin duda lo más difícil que hayas hecho en tu vida...

Risty esta vez se sienta sobre sus rodillas delante de Reina, toma una de las piernas de su negada discípula y la levanta para así ella posicionarse correctamente, cruzando sus piernas para que sus sexos tuviesen contacto directo. Reina se pone roja como un tomate al ver lo que Risty estaba haciendo. Aquello era algo parecido a los dibujos que solía hacer Erina sobre ambas hermanas un par de años atrás. Eran unos dibujos realmente atrevidos que apenaban terriblemente a Reina, y sinceramente no creía que alguna vez en su vida fuera a ver algo así fuera de los dibujos de su hermana menor. Pero el destino era bastante caprichoso y tendía a dar sorpresas que uno ni sospecharía. Tragando grueso, usa sus manos para aferrarse a una de las piernas de Risty, la cual nuevamente se impresiona ante aquella determinación.

─ ¿Empezamos ahora?

─ Más te vale que no te arrepientas, Reina.

Y la segunda fase de esa guerra disfrazada comienza.

Reina no logra evitar que el primer ataque de placer dado por Risty le afectase, por lo que suelta un chillido que hace eco en el lugar. Risty sonríe confiada, viendo que Reina empieza con muy mal pie lo que ingenuamente ve como un entrenamiento, acelera y da fuerza el roce entre sus sexos. Se sentía genial, de eso no había duda alguna, pero más placer daba que Reina empezase a doblegarse. Una vez que la haga venirse, Risty le diría que es demasiado débil para seguir siendo su maestra, y Reina tedría entonces que dejarla en paz. Conseguiría quitársela de encima, y encima tendría sexo gratis por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Eso sería una victoria por partida doble para Risty.

Pero Reina consigue sobreponerse al éxtasis inicial y acalla sus gemidos. Acto seguido toma la pierna de Risty para también hacer su parte en aquello. Risty queda de piedra al ver esa milagrosa recuperación de Reina, y por un momento sus defensas ceden de forma involuntaria, algo que Reina no duda en aprovechar.

─ Ya te tengo, Risty.

Risty cede repentinamente ante los gemidos y las sensaciones casi eléctricas que recorren todo su cuerpo, activando de forma brusca cada uno de sus nervios sin que ella lo quisiese. No entendía cómo, pero Reina la había superado. Era un hecho bastante doloroso, y definitivamente no querría admitirlo jamás, pero era la más cruda realidad.

La balanza queda inclinada de forma definitiva en cuanto Reina empuja a Risty para que cayese al piso, y de ese modo ella se apodera de modo absoluto del papel dominante en aquel acto sexual. Risty trata de sostenerse de algo, cualquier cosa, y apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas debido a lo bien que se estaba sintiendo. Estaba derrotada, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el resultado de esa batalla sexual, especialmente porque Reina sólo se dedicaba a incrementar más y más el ritmo.

─ Maldición... Esto es malo... Me voy a venir... Una chiquilla hará que me venga... ─ gime sin control Risty, y su voz resulta melodiosa a los oídos de Reina.

─ Eso es grandioso. Estoy superando a mi maestra ─ dice Reina con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Risty se muerde con fuerza el índice. Era demasiado humillante escuchar de la propia Reina aquello que era tan obvio. No pudiendo más con esas señales que le daba su indefenso cuerpo, Risty arquea su cuerpo de forma involuntaria y deja escapar un grito que resuena con fuerza, y todavía Reina seguía llevando el compás con sus caderas, frotando su sexo con el de Risty.

Tenía que tratarse de un sueño, o alguien se tendría que estar pasando por Reina, pues no podía ser posible que esa muchacha, tan ingenua e inexperta, fuera capaz de hacerla venir con tanta fuerza. Reina para finalmente sus movimientos cuando ve que Risty yace tirada en el suelo, sudando por cada poro de su cuerpo, con la vista completamente nublada, su conciencia perdida en un abismo, y sus músculos temblando levemente ante lo acababa de pasarle. Reina no pudo evitar pensar que se le acababa de ir la mano con lo que había hecho, pero también interpretó aquello como un signo de que se había hecho más fuerte, y esa idea la hizo tremendamente feliz.

─ Superé a Risty... ¡Superé a Risty! ¡Eso significa que sí soy capaz de ser una guerrera fuerte de verdad! ─ empieza a brincar Reina, y Risty continúa derrotada en el suelo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¿O sea que ya te vas? ─ Risty alza una ceja.

─ Sí ─ responde Risty bastante animada ─. Quiero decirte que he aprendido mucho en apenas una sesión de entrenamiento, y te prometo que jamás descuidaré ese ejercicio y que nunca me confiaré en batalla hasta asegurarme que he ganado del todo ─ Risty estaba bastante sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de qué responder ─. Es momento de que me independice y cree mi propio camino como guerrera, y te asegura que lo que has hecho por mí nunca lo olvidaré, maestra. Llevaré este aprendizaje que me diste por el resto de mi vida.

Risty se ruboriza un poco ante semejante apelativo, pero lejos de decir nada, simplemente asiente, y Reina se va de allí con paso firme y estoico. Ahora Risty estaba totalmente confundida. No sabía si había ganado de forma milagrosa, o si por el contrario había perdido de una manera humillante, pero pronto decide que mejor se sujeta de la primera opción, pues al menos consiguió que Reina hiciera camino por su cuenta, aunque no del modo en que esperaba.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Alguna vez han pensado que se llegaría a dar un lemmon como el que acaba de finalizar? Yo al menos no lo creí antes de que empezara a escribir esto. En lo personal me divertí con esto, y ahora quiero leer lo que ustedes quieren decir al respecto. Por cierto, en mi perfil tengo una encuesta en la que me gustaría que participen, puesto que pasado mañana la voy a quitar, y es para decidir por un fanfic largo que vaya a empezar para inicios de agosto.

Hasta otra


End file.
